


I Seek Safe Passage

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: On earth, soulmates are rare. Those that have them are put to the test; an eternity apart.Let me know if you like this and I might continue.Flashbacks/modern day





	1. In Peace May You Leave The Shore

It hit her hard, like a sack of rocks being pelted at her from barely a distance.

“You’re sure?” She stuttered, hanging onto the frail doorframe.

The boy hung his head, wringing his cap. “Yes.”

“Dear God…” She covered her mouth with her hand, afraid she would vomit.

He was dead. Crushed by a falling piece of metal at the steel worker’s.

She felt her vision blurring, blackening, and she swayed, barely feeling anything as her head collided with the table and she fell, her skirts crumbling around her.

Her brother found her hours later, covered in blood. Neither of them could figure out how there was no wound on the side of her head, just a deep pulsation.  She never told anyone, but from then on there was nothing that could harm her.

Eventually her brother had died and she had moved on to another town, creating a new life for herself.

Two towns later, Lincoln was back. He’d stumbled in on horseback, into the tavern and in need of a bed for the night. Octavia ha d almost passed out right out on the floor.

What broke her heart the most was the fact that he couldn’t seem to remember her. Sure, he kept glancing over at her at the other side of the bar, eyes following her as she served customers, but after he’d finished his drink he’d put down his coins and asked her, in a whisper, for her name.

A little over a year later, on the day before their wedding, she’d received news that he’d been murdered in a brawl.

After a while she’d lost track of how many times she’d seen him die.

Every twenty years or so he would show up, still looking every bit the twenty five he was when he died the first time. Every time he showed up he would look at her like he was trying to remember something. But he’d never tell her what. (She knew, though. She knew.)

It had been four hundred years since Lincoln’s first death. Being twenty for four hundred years did a number on one’s soul.


	2. In Love May You Find The Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our second chapter!
> 
> Let me know if you have any suggestions for flashbacks for the story or anything; I'd love to hear your feedback!

“I still don’t understand how you have such nice clothes, Octavia!” Clarke yelled from the former’s bedroom. “Whatever thrift stores you go to, they’re amazing!”

Octavia smiled. “Raven, you think I should tell her?”

The other woman frowned. “Last man I told kinda ruined it for me. 1920’s, but I still can’t go back into Texas without being vigilant. Fucking Finn Collins.”

Octavia sighed. “I remember the twenties. Run in with the law. Those prohibitionists really ruined it for a while.”

“O, you have probably forever to drink. Was it really that long?”

“Don’t rub it in that you finally got together with my brother. Wish I knew he was in limbo for all that time.”

“Well, wish I knew what exactly made him stay for good. And how I started aging again.” Raven told her.

“Octavia, can I borrow this?” Clarke asked running into the living room, holding up a dark red skirt. “Lexa and I are going out to eat later.”

“Sure. But be careful with it; it’s from 1954.”

“Wish I had some of my jeans from ’54.” Raven whispered, tucking her legs underneath her on the couch. “Destroyed them all working in the garage. But they actually fit well, not like whatever the hell I’m wearing now.”

“Remember that dress you wore to meet James Dean in?” Octavia reminded her. “Shoulda kept that.”

“Dean was hot.”

“I know; you said you fucked him. Also, he died three months after you met him, Raven.”

Raven clapped her hands on her knees, jumping up from the couch, doing an energetic monologue. “Okay! Enough about fucking! Enough about death! You have work! I have work! Clarke has a date! Let’s go! Hurry up!”

She sighed, pulling on her boots and leather jacket before heading to the door. “Bye guys! Good luck, Clarke!”

“Thanks!”

“I’m coming with you.” Raven said, following Octavia out the door.

When they were in the elevator, Raven talked again. “Don’t tell Clarke. I love her and all, but it took me twenty seven years to tell you. And that was after we’d gone our separate ways in ’57 and wrote to each other for twenty years. I told you in a letter. Neither of us knew the other wasn’t aging. You thought I had a son, for God’s sake.”

“Maybe it’s happened to her, too?” Octavia asked.

“I’ve met her parents.” Raven said. “I’ve seen her birth certificate.”

“Fine.” Octavia sighed. “I’ll just go MIA when my hair’s supposed to start greying and at her funeral I’ll send my condolences by saying I’m bed ridden with a bout of pneumonia.”

“You know I’m just trying to protect you.” Raven said. “Call your brother and he’ll say the same thing.”

Octavia clicked her phone on. “Damn it. I’m late. Bye, Rey.”

“See ya, O.”

The morning breeze was a welcome cool down from the stuffy apartment as she climbed into her car.

Arkadia Coffee was opening in ten minutes, and it would take at least fifteen to get there. She’d be late for the third time this week. Her boss would end up in jail for attempted murder. (Yeah, like she was going to be killed.)

It was lucky that Octavia’d found someone like Raven. They’d started out meeting at a diner when Octavia had moved to California in 1950 and needed work and a place to sleep. Raven had said that her boyfriend had died (which was technically true; Bellamy had just died again, this time being the unlucky guy to be crushed by a falling piano. Yes, a piano.) Octavia said that she was waiting for her guy, fate and whatever. (Wasn’t entirely a lie, Lincoln had just died again and Octavia had once again begun the indefinite wait.)

In 1957 both girls left, Raven heading for Seattle and Octavia heading for Wisconsin. Correspondence was easy; neither had to see that the other one was just as young as the day they had met.

’77 was when Raven had finally cracked. In fact, Octavia still had the letter.

It had been sent inside a birthday card, carefully folded so a few dollar bills fell out of the card first. Raven was incredibly paranoid about someone finding out about her secret. Especially after what happened in “1921”. They didn’t talk about that. Octavia had been sworn to secrecy.

_ 1977 _

‘O

_ I have something very important to tell you. _

_ I’ve lied for the last ten years. I’m not married, I don’t have a kid. _

_ The truth is, and you’d probably best sit down for this, is that I’m immortal. _

_ I know it sounds stupid. _

_ I met this boy, 1602. I was fifteen and instantly in love. He was seventeen, and we became fast friends, so that was great. _

_ Ten years later we were going to get married but he was killed, murdered in cold blood by a slit to the jugular. _

_ After that I realized that I couldn’t bruise. Couldn’t scratch. I didn’t age. _

_ But then he came back into my life maybe ten years later, not a day older than the day he died. And he died again, barely two years later. _

_ I’m still waiting for him to come back; I saw him twenty years ago last month, which is a record. But maybe this time he’ll live. _

_ Maybe this time I’ll get Bellamy Blake to stay with me forever.’ _

 Octavia had almost passed out. Her brother was still alive. Well, technically. But still, she’d get to see her brother for the first time in hundreds of years. The reunion had been happy, yet heartbreaking for Bellamy after he’d found out that his sister was not a day over how old she’d been when her soulmate died.

And finally, last year he had stayed for good, and Raven began aging again.

But when Octavia had sent a letter back to Raven in ’77 explaining a similar ordeal, the girls met back up and rented an apartment in Georgia, and then in Kansas, and finally in Pennsylvania, where Bellamy had showed up for good. Virginia was their current location.

The streets were clearer than expected; Octavia had seen less than thirty cars on her way to the coffee shop. But for some reason her head had started pounding after she recalled that letter, and she couldn’t figure out why. It hadn’t hurt only a minute ago.

“Sorry, Emori. Late start.” Octavia apologized, running into the break room to clock in and put on her apron.

“No problem. We’ve been open for ten minutes and all I’ve had is a guy who ordered a bagel.” Emori shrugged, while discreetly trying to text some guy named ‘John Murphy’. “Not gonna tell the boss."

The next hour was pretty slow, which was weird. They’d had so many customers yesterday that Octavia had made over double her usual amount of tips.

Emori had retreated to the back room while on a phone call; it seemed to be the ‘John Murphy’ guy.

The bell on the front door to the shop chimed, prompting Octavia to look up from staring at her fingernails, which really ought to have a polish update soon. Maybe. She didn’t really do polish.

Regardless, she tried not to gape as the customer walked in.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm pretty sure you guys know who's coming in in this chapter...  
> Also, please check out my tumblr @hopebird123


	3. Safe Passage On Your Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

_ Holy fucking shit. _

_ - _

Holy fucking shit indeed.

Lincoln.

“Good morning.” Octavia greeted, trying to control her emotions.

Would Lincoln remember her? Or would this time be like all the other times, where he would fall in love with her and then die?

Okay, five years ago didn’t count. That was a weird, one night hookup. Then he’d just randomly disappeared, and it was in the newspaper a few days later that a man with the last name ‘Woods’ had been run over and so unidentifiable that they still had no idea who he actually was. (In a little town in Nebraska, where Lincoln had said he was on a week long reporting assignment.)

Lincoln looked her up and down, his brow slightly furrowed. “Hi.” He sat down at the counter. “Can I have a cup of coffee?”

“Regular?” She asked.

He nodded.

Octavia tried to steady her shaking hands as she reached for a coffee mug. Sure, she’d hugged Lincoln thousands of times, kissed him thousands of times, etcetera, but every time they met again it made her wonder how he was going to die that time. And the list was long; crushed, killed in a fight, drowned, killed in battle, fire, disease, etc.

One sugar, little bit of milk. That’s how Lincoln’d been having his coffee for the last eighty or so years. When the sugar and milk weren’t too expensive or rationed.

Octavia put the coffee in front of Lincoln, sliding a napkin across the counter as well.

“Thank you.” Lincoln said, taking a sip of the coffee, and then, “How’d you know?”

“The milk and sugar? Oh, I had a hunch.” Octavia said.

Another customer walked in then, a signal of an impending breakfast rush.

The woman who’d just arrived seemed to be checking Lincoln out as she sat down only a stool away from him at the counter.

Octavia watched as Lincoln didn’t seem to notice or just disregarded the woman and just kept sipping his coffee.

She pretended to not watch or listen as the woman introduced herself to Lincoln. Jealousy, she knew.

Emori came out of the back room with a large smile on her face. “I got a date for Friday night with John.”

“That’s great.” Octavia faked a smile, heading over to table number 3 to take the man’s order. Sure, she was happy for her coworker, but she had other things on her mind.

“Emori, BLT to go, and a coffee to stay.” Octavia told her, coming back with her pen tucked behind her ear.

“The man at the counter asked for you.” Emori whispered, beginning to put the BLT together for the old man in the booth.

“There are three men at the counter right now.” Octavia whispered back, knowing quite well which man it was.

“The attractive one in the middle.” Emori smiled. “Go.”

“Do you need anything?” Octavia asked Lincoln as she walked behind the counter.

“You look familiar. Have I seen you before?” He asked her.

“No, don’t think so.” She answered a little too quickly.

“Could you get me a refill, by the way?” Lincoln asked, lowering his head a little to try to cover the embarrassed blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Sure.” Octavia moved to pick up the coffee mug but her hand bumped against Lincoln’s,

_ 1880 _

_ “Is he okay?” She asked, practically jumping up from the chair, her sunbonnet falling to the floor, disregarded. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Doctor Jaha said, clipping his supply bag shut. “He’s gone.” _

_ “He was better last night, what do you mean he’s dead?” Octavia yelled. _

_ Vera Kane walked over from her seat next to the fireplace and put an arm around her. _

_ “Diphtheria, as far as I know, can kill quite quickly.” Jaha said. “It affects the airways.” _

_ Octavia clutched Vera tightly, and then let go and ran into the bedroom, crashing to the floor on the side of the bed, where a limp body was lying. _

_ “Why did you have to die?” Octavia whispered, kissing his forehead, and then whispering, “It never gets any easier. If anything, it gets harder.” _

Octavia almost dropped the mug on the floor as an electric jolt sent the memory racing through her mind.

Lincoln’s eyes seemed to change, almost as if he’d been delivered terrifying news. “Octavia.” He whispered.

“I- I don’t…”

“Octavia.”

She pulled away, refilling the cup and going over to table two, where the customers had just payed and left.

After she’d cleaned up she found a post it in the break room, writing a quick note.

_ You can’t remember it all, but I can. I don’t want to go through that again. And I know what’s going to happen. _

It hurt her to have to do that, but she wasn’t having him die again right in front of her, and her not being able to stop it.

When Lincoln read it his smile faded and he quickly paid and left.

If Octavia had looked close enough to the note before she threw it out, she would have seen that there was a message scribbled in the corner.

_ I’ll try. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much more of this story I'm going to post. I don't have much time to write anymore; school is becoming more and more hectic, and I don't want to fail math class. I do have prewritten one shots I'm going to post, tho, so check those out when they're published!  
> :)


	4. Until Our Final Journey To The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I never actually cooperate with my posting schedules. Also, this story is about to go in a thousand different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short; I'm not sure if I'm gonna post next Saturday. :/

“Home so soon?” Raven called from the kitchen as Octavia took off her jacket.

“Yeah, well, we were swamped after nine. It was crazy.”

“Clarke’s still out with Lexa.” Raven said. “Knowing her, she’ll probably spend the night. Pasta?”

“Sure.” Octavia shrugged. “I’m starving; I’d literally eat anything right now."

She watched from the island stool as Raven took out a box of spaghetti from one of the cabinets.

“Lincoln’s back.” She suddenly blurted, unable to keep it from her best friend.

“How long have you known?” Raven whispered.

“This morning. He came in for coffee.”

“What’d he say? What did you say?”

Raven was now moving more and more quickly. The whole prospect of dead soulmate back to life just to die again frustrated her. Even though she no longer had to worry about that herself, she regarded Octavia as a younger sister and it was like she physically took half of the blow for her.

“He told me I looked familiar. I told him we’d never met before.”

Raven whipped around. “You what?” She screeched.

Octavia covered her ears for the reaction that would come next. "But then I accidentally touched his hand while getting his cup and then it was like we both had a flashback, 1880, and it was like he remembered. Wasn’t that how Bellamy came back?”

“Bellamy came back with a full memory of everything that had happened. You and Lincoln touched plenty of times and nothing like that happened. Octavia, why the hell did you not tell him?” Raven shouted, now beginning to pace the tiled floor.

“He figured out who I was. But I told him I didn’t want to have anything to do with him again. I am not going to watch him die again.”

Raven looked like she had tears in her eyes. “O, you can’t just do that. He’s back for a reason. Maybe this is going to be the time that he stops dying! Don’t you want to age?”

“Raven, the only reason why you care so much about me being mortal again is because you’re afraid you’re going to die and I’m going to look like your granddaughter.” Octavia said, rather harshly.

“That’s one of the reasons.” Raven fired back. “But I want you to be happy! I want you to be able to stay in the same town for as long as you want! I want you to be able to use the same ID without having to get a new one every twenty years! You can’t even get into a bar in America because you’re still twenty fucking years old! I want you to have these things! It may sound stupid, but I want you to have the same life as anyone else! This might have been your chance, O, and you just blew it.”

With that Raven stormed off, and Octavia could physically feel the door to the bedroom slam shut, knocking one of Clarke’s paintings on the wall down.

After there was a few long, torturous seconds of pure silence, there was a soft knock on the door, one in a pattern Octavia would know anywhere.

At this rate, she would have a heart attack by the end of the night.


	5. May We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> There are multiple flashbacks in this chapter, so you'll get more of a view of Octavia's previous connections...  
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you have any questions or suggestions! :)

_ After there was a few long, torturous seconds of pure silence, there was a soft knock on the door, one in a pattern Octavia would know anywhere. _

_ At this rate, she would have a heart attack by the end of the night. _

_ - _

She swung the front door open, eyes meeting those she had first met way over a century that had made her feel so safe.

“Nyko.” She practically jumped on him, hearing the air nearly knocked out of his lungs from her hug.

“Octavia.” Nyko wrapped her in a bear hug.

“You too?” She asked him, head buried in his chest, him still smelling as familiar as he had the last time they’d seen each other.

“He didn’t want to stay with me anymore. Gave up. I’m like this forever, I guess.” Nyko said.

“I’m sorry.” Octavia said. “Well, you’re too good for him, anyways. 

Come on in. I haven’t seen you in forever.” She told him, stepping back into the apartment.

_ 1874 _

_ “I can’t stay here.” Octavia said, clutching one corner of her skirt tightly. “I’m leaving." _

_ “I’ll drive you to the train station in the morning, then.” Nyko said. _

_ “Why did I have to leave that stove unattended?” She began to cry. “It’s all my fault.” _

_ “Where are you going to go, Octavia?” _

_ “I…I have a friend in Houston. She’ll take me in. Fox Summers.” _

_ “You don’t.” _

_ “Twenty years ago I did. Maybe I’ll tell her and she’ll take me in.” _

_ “You can’t tell another soul, Octavia. I’ll take your secret to the grave with me, but others won’t be as trusting. Older women have friend circles; they’re tight. They can’t keep secrets.” _

_ “Then I don’t know where to go, Nyko.” _

_ Nyko ran his fingers quickly through his hair, as if contemplating Octavia’s options. _

_ “I have a sister in New Jersey,” he said. “She runs an orphanage. Writes me sometimes that she wishes she had another girl helping her; there are so many children.” _

_ “Do you think she’d let me?” She asked hopefully. _

_ “We’ll send a telegram tomorrow before the train. Believe me, she’s kindhearted. Never one to turn someone away.” _

There was a quick burning sensation on the side of Octavia’s head, but she disregarded it.

Nyko wheeled his suitcase in, leaving it by the door.

Immortals got used to not having many possessions. It was heart breaking if you had something you had to part with because you couldn’t carry it with you into your new life.

Octavia sat Nyko down on the couch, getting them both glasses of water. The sound of Raven punching the punching bag in her room was barely audible by the sink, but the swears were heavy.

“You never told me you were immortal, Nyko.” Octavia said, tucking her feet under her.

Nyko sighed. “Truth was, I didn’t actually know until maybe five years after you’d left. He was a great guy, but you can guess what happened to him. And I guess I stayed in the same place for too long, because people started thinking that something was up. So I ran, but by the time I had sent another letter it was returned.”

“I had to move again.” Octavia told him. “I sent you a letter with my new address, but It was returned too.”

“Well, we’ve crossed paths again.”

“How’d you find me?”

“I was at a bar. Overheard a girl say something about an Octavia Blake. Told her I was an old friend, asked for the address.”

“Was is a blonde? In a red skirt? With a brunette?”

“Yes.”

“Thank God.” Octavia breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought someone else knew my address.”

“Have you seen him lately?” Nyko asked. “I’d like to see him again.”

“I actually saw him this morning. He came to the coffee shop I work at.”

“What’d you do?”

“Turned him away.”

Octavia could see Nyko frown.

“I don’t want to see him die again, Nyko.”

“But isn’t there some way?”

“My roommate- her soulmate was my brother. She finally got him to stay; she’s aging now. But all we know is that when my brother came back he was able to remember all of his past lives and somehow Raven was normal again.”

“Your roommate? Do you know how rare it is to have a soulmate?”

“Honestly, I don’t know how I’ve been so lucky as to know so many immortals.” Octavia shrugged. “You want to meet her?”

“Sure. Haven’t been able to talk to many people lately.”

Octavia got up, heading over to Raven’s room.

“Raven, I got someone here to see you.” Octavia knocked on the door.

“Not interested.”

“Please.”

Raven swung the door open, practically flinging herself into full view.

“Hi, Octavia’s friend. I’m Raven. I’m in love with her brother. I used to be immortal.”

Raven slammed the door shut.

“What the heck, Raven?” Octavia called through the door.

“I have some problems right now that need to be addressed.” Raven said. “Leave me alone.”

Octavia sighed, walking back to the living room. “Sorry. She’s usually really happy.”

“It’s okay.” Nyko shrugged.

“So, where you staying?” Octavia asked.

“I have a friend a couple of blocks from here; he’s letting me stay with him.” Nyko said, looking down at his watch. “I should probably get going; he’s going to wonder where I am.”

“Here’s my number in case you need anything.” Octavia said, taking a pen and scribbling onto Nyko’s hand. “Come for a visit. I’d love to talk more.”

“I will.” Nyko said, grabbing his suitcase. “And Octavia, please try to find Lincoln. You don’t want to end up like me.”

_ 1874 _

_ “Well, here’s your train.” Nyko said, Octavia’s full suitcase in his large hands. _

_ The train pulled into the station with a loud braking, making both of them grimace slightly at the noise. _

_ Nyko gently placed the suitcase on the train platform, taking Octavia’s ticket out of his pocket. _

_ “Thank you, Nyko. For all you’ve done.” Octavia said, hugging him tightly. _

_ “It’s my pleasure. And I would have asked you to marry me quite a while ago had you not given your heart to someone else.” Nyko joked. _

_ Octavia laughed, wiping a few tears from the corners of her eyes. “I would have accepted.” _

_ The conductor blew his whistle. _

_ “I’d better go.” Octavia said, picking up her suitcase. _

_ “You’ll write me?” Nyko asked. _

_ “Of course.” She stood on her tiptoes, giving his cheek a light kiss. “Thank you.” _

_ She wouldn’t see him for close to one and a half centuries. _


	6. What If The Fight Is All We Are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a panic attack in this chapter, just thought you should know.

It had been two days since Nyko had come back; two days since Raven had started acting weird; two days since Lincoln had come back.

“What’s happened to Raven?” Clarke asked, nursing a glass of wine in her hands.

“I don’t know.” Octavia shrugged. “I mean, we had a quick fight, but it was nothing. The last time that happened she was back three minutes later with a bag of doughnuts and a smile.”

“So, who’s this Nyko you’ve been texting?” Clarke asked, winking at Octavia.

“No. He’s just a friend. A very good friend at that, but no, Clarke. And for God’s sake, his boyfriend just broke up with him!”

_Broke up with him like a century ago_ , she thought. Nyko had told her that he thought the whole thing had to do with the old beliefs about soulmates. Barely anyone now believed in immortality or soulmates. Maybe it was the old world, trying to forge a connection with the future. Maybe something wanted people now to believe.

“He’s still good looking.” Clarke said, laughing. “I mean, I have Lexa, but I’d totally make a move if I was single.”

“Okay, Clarke. Enough of this. I got shit to do.” Octavia said, getting up and grabbing her purse. “Text me what groceries we need.”

“Okay.” Clarke held her right hand up in surrender, putting the glass of wine down with the other. “I’ll ask Raven what she wants.”

“Thanks.”

The ride downstairs in the elevator offered her sanity for a few seconds.

The walk to the grocery store was short; the store was two blocks away.

Her phone chimed with a text from Clarke:

_ Just pick up some granola. Thx. _

Octavia let out a sigh of relief. Quick shopping.

She grabbed a basket, practically running to the cereal aisle.

She should have looked out, because the next second she collided with a large person.

“Lincoln.”

“Octavia.” Lincoln looked shocked that she had spoken his name.

She suddenly became very interested with her shoelace.

“Can you hold this?” She motioned for her empty basket.

The truth was she had no idea what she was actually doing. Panic had settled into her veins; panic, in a sense, of whether to give up on abandoning him, or to ignore him and hope he died a quick, painless death, and her never ceasing to exist.

“Of course.”

Lincoln reached for the basket, his hand lightly grazing Octavia’s.

Like the day in the coffee shop, there was an electric jolt.

_ 1867 _

_ “That’s Octavia Blake.” Someone whispered. “The rumor is that she never ages.” _

_ It was true that she’d slipped up, going back to the same town too early. One of the dying old women had passed her plenty of times in the streets when she was younger. _

_ They thought that the old lady was crazy, spewing tales from when she was a young girl. She was dying (in just three more months she’d be six feet under) but somehow the rumor had spread. _

_ Maybe it was time to get out of Italy. She’d been there since the beginning of her existence and it pained her the two times she had gone back to her hometown to see the house in which she had been born and grown up in destroyed, the shops around it reduced to rubble. _

_ She’d saved up enough to go to America. The boat left in two days. _

_ She’d be gone by then. _

“I gotta go.” She stuttered, grabbing the basket back. She felt a full blown migraine coming on.

“Octavia, come back! I need to talk to you, please!” Lincoln said, watching her practically sprint down the aisle.

No. So what was it, every time they touched (more like collided) she’d remember something she’d put in the back of her mind because it was too painful and then Lincoln would know what it was too?

No way.

With her heart pounding furiously in her chest she paid for the granola, accepting the thin plastic bag.

_ She’d arrived in New York, feet hitting foreign cobblestones for the first time. _

_ She clutched the handle of her suitcase tightly; a woman on the Island had warned of pickpockets and thieves. _

_ She’d payed two month’s rent on a small room above a shop; the children in the street too noisy to allow her to sleep. _

_ The next day she’d gone exploring; she found that she could read almost every sign on the buildings. At her age, she’d had plenty of time to master eight languages, all of which she could speak fluently. _

_ Tailor one sign read. Help wanted. _

_ A job was what she needed. _

_ “Hello, are you hiring?” She blurted to the man at the small table in the corner of the shop. _

_ The man stood up, walking over. _

_ He was very tall, at least a head taller than her. He had a short beard and was (at least she would have to say) attractive. _

_ “Yes.” The man’s voice was deep and booming, and as he smiled it seemed like his friendly grin took up his whole face, making his eyes sparkle. “You’d like a job?” _

_ “Yes. I’m very good at sewing. Back home, my mother was a seamstress. I made this dress myself.” She said. _

_ The man looked quickly at her dress, nodding. _

_ “What is your name?” The man asked her. _

_ “Octavia. Octavia Blake.” _

_ “I’m Nyko. And you’re hired, if you can start tomorrow.” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “If you come in at eight tomorrow, I can show you around.” _

_ “Thank you very much.” She said, shaking Nyko’s hand. _

_ As she turned to leave the shop a man holding a box walked through, holding the door open for her. _

_ She looked up at the last second, eyes colliding with the man’s eyes. It was Lincoln. _

_ He looked at her like one would as if trying to remember someone they’d seen only a few times before. _

It was like every touch triggered some memory and it would come flying forward. She wanted to just claw the memories out of the front of her head; either have them permanently forgotten or put back where they had stayed for so long.

She’d have to text Nyko about this later. Maybe he’d be able to help.

Her phone rang, the melodic instrumental version of Coldplay’s Clocks.

It was Raven.

“Yes?”

“Octavia please come home.” Raven begged, sounding out of breath. “I need you.”

“Isn’t Clarke there?”

“Left. Art exhibition, remember? Please.”

She sped up her pace. “Raven. Tell me what’s wrong!”

“I don’t know.” The girl on the other end of the line said. “Please, come back.”

Raven’s sobs were completely audible.

“I’ll be back in maybe five minutes. Hold out until then.” Octavia said, her voice quaking.

Super speed or something would have been so much more useful than immortality.

“Please hurry.” Raven wheezed.

“I’m coming, Rae.” Octavia tried to calm down. You couldn’t help those who needed help if you were visibly shaken. “I’m getting in the elevator now. Unlock the door for me.”

She could hear the girl get up, still sobbing, and she could hear the locks on the door click.

“Okay, I’m here.” Octavia said, hanging up her cellphone as the elevator door opened.

She practically fell onto the door, shoving it open, seeing Raven sitting on the floor, knees to her chest.

“Raven, what’s wrong?” Octavia asked. It was the exact opposite of normal to see Raven Reyes crying. Or sobbing. “Raven. Talk to me.”

Raven looked up. “I forgot to take my meds for my knee a few days ago.”

Raven had injured her knee earlier in the year. It wasn’t too bad, but it acted up constantly.

“And?”

“It didn’t hurt. I dismissed it.” Raven pointed to the kitchen floor. “And then I dropped a glass on the floor and tried to pick it up and it confirmed it!”

The girl held up her hands so Octavia could get a clear view of them.

There was no blood.

“When was the last time you talked to Bellamy?” Octavia asked.

“This morning. He’s okay.” Raven sniffed.

“You want me to tell him?”

“No. Don’t let him know. I mean, this might be nothing, right?”

“Rae, if your knee stopped hurting that’s something to worry about.”

“He’s not dead. That’s okay.”

“Raven, you’re in shock.”

“Don’t you dare fucking tell him!” Raven said sharply, making Octavia jump, and quite frankly, scared of her best friend for the first time.

“Okay.” Octavia wrapped her hands around Raven’s shoulders. “Okay.”


	7. None Of Us Would Have Survived This Place If It Weren't For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm out of town tomorrow, so I'm posting it tonight.  
> Enjoy! :)

Something was bugging her. Sure, the events from the night before would be a good excuse. But that wasn’t it. It was the fact that there was no way to reverse whatever fucking magic had been placed on them. On her, on Raven, on Nyko. On Bellamy, on Lincoln.

“You want me to get you anything?” Octavia asked, laying on her back on Raven’s bed.

“No.” The other girl said, wrapped up in her blankets.

“Clarke went out. She’s teaching an art class.”

“Eh.”

“You want to talk about this?”

“Not really.”

_ 1950 _

_ Octavia took a deep breath. This diner was her last chance for a job in this town. It was probably a stupid decision anyway; she could have stayed in the previous town for a couple more years. _

_ “Hi, welcome to Sinclair’s Diner!” A bubbly girl behind the counter greeted. _

_ “Hi.” Octavia offered the girl a small smile. _

_ “What can I do for you? I’ve never seen you around.” The girl asked. Her ponytail swung when she moved her head. _

_ “I was looking for a job?” The response came out more like a question than a statement. She was never one to be confident around new people. _

_ “I mean, we do need another behind the counter girl. You killed anybody recently?” _

_ “No.” Was that supposed to be a joke? She sure hoped so. _

_ “Great. You’re hired. I’m Raven.” The girl said with a grin. _

_ “I’m Octavia." _

“Raven, this concerns the both of us. My brother, too. You didn’t seem to care when I first met you.”

“That’s because I didn’t think there was any going back!” Raven said. “For the first time in centuries I felt like a normal human being. I feel fucking weird now. This isn’t who I want to be. I want to be normal.”

“Maybe we’re not supposed to be normal, Rae.”

“Like hell.” Raven turned over so her back was facing Octavia.

“I called Bellamy.”

“What?” Raven stopped.

“I called him. We need to sort this shit out. He’ll be here in maybe ten minutes.”

Raven sighed. “Why do you have to do this, Octavia?”

“Because this doesn’t just concern you. Or just you and me. It concerns every single one of us in whatever soulmate chain we’re part of.”

The two girls lay on their backs until the doorbell rang a short time later.

Octavia jumped up from the mattress, quickly fixing her messy hair before she answered the door.

“Hi, Bell.” She said, embracing her brother.

“Hi, O. What’s up?”

“It’s Raven. And…” She sighed. “It’s not good.”

Bellamy’s face changed to a look of utter and complete concern. “What?”

“Sit down.” Octavia pointed to the couch. “Let me get Raven.”

She entered her friend’s bedroom again, being Raven completely wrapped in her blankets.

“Come on, Raven. He’s here.”

“No.”

“I haven’t told him. You can if you want to, but I am getting you into the living room.”

Raven didn’t move.

“You asked for it.” Octavia wrapped her arms around Raven, practically heaving her to her feet.

The older girl gave up, following her friend out into the living room.

“Sit.” Octavia instructed.

“Raven, what’s wrong?” Bellamy asked.

Octavia stood in the corner watching them. She’d help if they needed it.

Raven looked to her with sad, questioning eyes.

Do it. Octavia nodded.

Raven took a deep breath, hugging her shoulders with her hands. “I didn’t cut myself when I was picking up a broken glass last night. Bellamy, what’s happening?” The last part of Raven’s statement seemed more like a plead, a cry for help.

But all three of them knew that there was no way Bellamy was going to be able to help her.  They were the equivalent of a fish out of water with the subject of immortality, Raven and Octavia choosing to ignore it and try to live as normally as possible for the last four centuries.

At that moment the door opened again, revealing a laughing Clarke and Lexa. They seemed to get the somber mood to the room, because they silenced and both mouthed _sorry_  before moving quickly to Clarke’s bedroom, where they shut the door.

“Listen, Raven.” Bellamy began. “I’m not dead yet, so maybe this is just a quick relapse. I remember everything, so…”

He suddenly cut off, face paling, hands twisting together. “How did we meet in 1742?”

“The boat incident, remember?” Raven asked.

“Okay.” Bellamy nodded, tiredly running his hand through his messy hair. “Okay. I'm just tired.”

This time he seemed much more unsure about his words, but neither him nor the girls was able to place it until later, when it almost became too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BELLAMY!!!!!!!! I know that some of these characters seem a little weird so far, but it'll make sense in the end. Also,  
> LEXA!!!!!!!!! She's a big part in the next chapter. You're gonna see why, although she's not immortal. But she has connections to an unnamed someone...
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think! Please leave a comment if you liked it, or if you have a suggestion as to how I can improve my work. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


	8. Slay Your Demons When You're Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXA! She's got some secrets that aren't so secret anymore...  
> And how can you keep a secret when the evidence is right under someone else's nose?  
> The whole course of the story has changed. Things aren't so simple...

“Guys, can I talk to you for a second?” Lexa asked, peeking her head around the door frame. “Clarke fell asleep.”

“Sure.” Octavia said.

Lexa headed over to the armchair, sitting down and sighing.

“You guys have soulmates, don’t you?”

_ 1873 _

_ “Nyko, can I tell you something?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “You have to promise not to tell another soul.” _

_ “I promise.” _

_ “I’m immortal.” _

_ Nyko’s face paled. “What?” _

_ “I met Lincoln maybe three hundred years ago, but he died. And ever since he died I haven’t aged, and he keeps coming back and dying.” _

_ “You’re joking, right?” _

_ Octavia picked up the nearest sewing needle. “If I was joking this would pierce my skin.” _

_ Nyko said nothing. _

_ She pressed it into her palm as hard as she could, watching as her skin stayed intact. _

_ “You’re not lying.” Nyko whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. _

_ “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone.” _

_ “Of course. I’ll take your secret to the grave with me.” _

_ “Thank you.” Octavia hugged Nyko tightly. _

The three stared at her, wide eyed.

“How the hell did you know?” Bellamy stuttered.

“My ex-girlfriend, Costia. Got drunk one night and confessed that she was actually from another century, was immortal. Of course, I thought she was spouting the shit she said when she was drunk. But later that night she tripped over a broken glass, and her foot wasn’t injured, confirming her statement.

I confronted her once she was sober enough to form coherent sentences. She told me, honestly, and I’ll always admire her for that, that she had a soulmate. But then she said that her soulmate had died, maybe five years before, but was going to come back. She admitted she was in love with me, but her soulmate came first.” Lexa shrugged. “What was I to do but to leave her?

Naturally, my curiosity got the better of me, so I did a bit of research on the whole subject. Found something that seemed pretty interesting.”

Raven leaned forward in her spot on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees. “What?”

“There’s an organization. Not so many people as you may think, but enough. They’re fucking old. Some are scientists, as a matter of speaking; they’re trying to figure out what in the hell exactly starts off the age of reactions.”

“Well, can you bring us to them?” Octavia asked.

“That’s the problem. I work with them, but they’re kinda off the grid. Every so often I get sent an assignment anonymously. I can try to see if I can use my connections to find them, but…” Lexa shrugged.

“How long would it take to find them?”

“I’m not sure. I’d try, but I’d have to say at least a month. They’re really good at hiding. Especially from the mortals who work for them that might accidentally or intentionally reveal secrets to the rest of the world.”

Lexa looked at her watch. “Crap. I’m late to pick my nephew up at preschool. I gotta go.”

“Thank you so much.” Bellamy said, walking her to the door.

After she had left, Octavia spoke again. “God. This girl knows more about me than I do.”

Raven stood up. “I’m going to go to sleep.”

_ 1957 _

_ “Rae, we’re going to keep in touch, right?” _

_ “Of course. I’ll write every week.” _

_ “Promise?” Octavia held out her hand. _

_ “Promise.” Raven shook it, lightly, in their ‘special handshake’ as she liked to call it. _

_ “How about we get in out cars and don’t look back?” Octavia suggested. _

_ “Sounds good.” Raven gave her a quick hug. _

_ Octavia let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. _

_ She headed to her car and waited for the click of Raven’s car door. _

_ “Bye, Rae.” _

_ “Bye, O.” _

_ They headed their different ways. _

Her head was suddenly pounding. Three flashbacks in a day. This never happened. And until this week, she’d never had flashbacks; uncontrolled surges in memory bringing back everything she’d tried so hard to put aside.

The room started to spin, like a bad case of vertigo.

“Octavia!” Bellamy practically shouted, obviously waking Clarke up.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, running out into the living room.

Through her ringing ears she could barely hear the conversation.

“Don’t wake Raven.” Octavia said. “I’ll be fine.”

She tried to take a step forward, instead missing her footing and almost crashing into the floor before her brother.

“Octavia, can you hear me?” Clarke asked, her voice panicked.

Her vision began blacking out.

“We have to get her to the fucking couch or something!” Bellamy said. He knew fully well that they couldn’t take her to the hospital. They’d try to stick her with needles, to shove medicine in her veins, take her vitals, and they’d soon figure out something was wrong, besides whatever it was making her dizzy.

Raven chose the perfect moment to walk into the living room.

“What the fuck- Octavia!”

“It’s okay.” Clarke tried to tell her. “We’re taking her to the hospital.”

“We can't.” Raven said. “She’s, uh… deathly afraid of hospitals.” She lied. "I promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two flashbacks in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, what the heck is happening to Octavia?  
> New chapter next Saturday! Phone calls and probably the most important flashback of the entire story!
> 
> Go follow promptsgirl on Insta!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any ideas, suggestions, or speculations. :)


	9. Who We Are And Who We Need To Be To Survive Are Two Different Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're finally going to see how they met!  
> Nyko makes an appearance.

She woke up on the floor, splayed out, head aching.

“She’s awake.” Bellamy said, hurriedly standing up from his spot facing her on the couch.

“What happened?” Octavia asked.

“You had a seizure.” Clarke told her, coming into the room.

“God. Why?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke shrugged. “But Raven said you have a really bad fear of hospitals. Said not to bring you. You’re lucky I’m part time at the hospital.”

“Thanks.”

“Clarke wanted to make sure you didn’t have another seizure before taking you to your bed.” Raven said, gently moving Octavia’s sweaty hair from her forehead.

“Take some aspirin.” Clarke said, presenting a white pill in the palm of her left palm, and a large glass of water in her right.

She took it, grimacing as the familiar taste of the melting pill took over.

“You ever had one before? A seizure, I mean.” Clarke asked.

“No.”

“We should probably get you to the hospital. This could be a sign of-“

“No.” The other three said at the same time.

“Okay.” Clarke said. “But…”

Bellamy gently picked Octavia up, bringing her to her room and tucking her in under the covers. “I have to go.” He whispered. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks, big brother.”

“No problem. Love you, O.”

“Love you too.”

Octavia stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then she flipped over on her mattress, turning her phone on to call Nyko.

“Hello?” Nyko picked up on the second ring.

“Hi. It’s me.”

Octavia could hear Nyko excuse himself to whoever was in the room with him.

“If this isn’t a good time we can talk later.” Octavia offered.

“No, no, it’s fine. What’s up?”

Octavia sighed. “I just thought you should know. My roommate, the one you met, she’s back to being immortal.”

“What?” Nyko practically yelled over the line, causing Octavia to wince as the sound hurt her ear. 

“Yeah. And I’m getting these weird memories and I passed out and stuff. Clarke, she’s my other roommate- not immortal- her girlfriend- also not immortal- told us that there’s this ‘organization’ or something of immortals who work on this type of stuff. Told us she can get in contact with them for us.”

“How long would that take?” Nyko asked. “Because this whole thing is absolutely crazy."

“That’s the thing. She’s not sure. She says they’re practically invisible; it’s probably easier to win the lottery five times in a month than to find them.”

“Well, tell me if she finds them. I’d like to be able to be a normal person again.”

“Don’t we all.” Octavia sighed.

“I have to go, Octavia. And I would gladly take all your problems for you.”

“Thanks, Nyko. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Octavia hung up the phone, shutting it off and closing her eyes.

_ Early 1600’s _

_ “Octavia, there’s a new man in town.” Monroe practically burst into the small three roomed house. _

_ Octavia wiped her hands, covered in flour, on her apron. “You’re joking, right?” _

_ “No.” Her friend told her. “I heard he’s from a few towns over. Apparently they needed another man to work at the steel worker’s” Monroe shrugged. “Rumor is that he killed a man at the last town and got run out. Rumor is also that he’s very attractive.” _

_ Octavia grinned. “Let’s go.” _

_ She and Monroe walked the few streets to the main part of town, much more crowded than the tiny sewing shop. _

_ “You have flour all over you.” Monroe nudged her side, obviously suddenly becoming very self conscious. _

_ Octavia shrugged. “I’m going to have to finish the baking when I get home anyways. I’ll get messier later.” _

_ Monroe suddenly looked over, eyes spotting someone. “I have to go.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Mbege. He said he’d see me today. Nice looking, isn’t he?” _

_ “Not really my taste. But I think he likes you very much.” _

_ “Say hello to the new man for me, will you?” _

_ “Sure. Say hi to Mbege for me.” _

_ The two waved goodbye as Monroe ran after Mbege and Octavia continued walking to the steelworker’s. _

_ She couldn’t see anyone there besides the regular three men. Maybe the new man was out for a while. _

_ “Can I help you?” A voice behind her made her jump. _

_ She turned, seeing who had to be the new man. Rumor was right, he was very attractive. Octavia suddenly felt slightly nervous. _

_ “Are you the-?” _

_ “Yes.” The man said, nodding. “The new steel worker.” _

_ “Nice to meet you. I’m Octavia.”  Octavia held out her hand for a shake. _

_ The man took her hand, shaking it gently. Octavia almost jumped; an electric shock going through her hand and arm. _

_ “I’m Lincoln.” The man said. _

_ “How are you liking town so far?” Octavia asked, suddenly feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks. _

_ “Truth be told, I haven’t been here long enough to see it all,” Lincoln shrugged. “But everything I have seen so far is very beautiful.” _

_ Octavia smiled. “I work at the seamstress’s down that way.” She pointed down the long street, indicating her and Bellamy’s home. “Come down if you ever need anything mended.” _

_ Lincoln looked over to his boss, nodding as the man waved him away. “I have to go. And I will, as soon as I need any clothing repairs. I’m very clumsy with a needle and thread.” _

_ Octavia grinned. “Goodbye, Lincoln.” _

_ “Goodbye, Octavia.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's so short.
> 
> If you want writing prompts, follow promptsgirl on Instagram!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment! :)


	10. If You’re Wrong And There Is A Hell...Then I Guess I’ll See You There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of early, b/c I'm going away for the weekend.
> 
> Check out promptsgirl on Instagram! I'm starting an account where I post prompts, and feel free to give me your ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The next couple of weeks were terrible. Raven was gone, at the mechanic shop all day working on engines. Bellamy was working on some research presentation for his presentation of ancient Rome to his students, and Clarke was busy. Not much had happened for Octavia either. At least, that was what she was letting on.

She had to take a couple days off, as the headaches had become so unbearable that they turned into migraines. Practically every time she closed her eyes a memory of Lincoln would come surging forwards.

“You know, maybe you should just try talking to him.” Lexa said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, arms crossed as she leaned on the frame.

“Jesus, Lexa. You scared me.” Octavia brushed her hair away from her face, closing her laptop screen.

“Clarke’s busy painting something for another exhibition. Says it’s paying her really well; there’s already a buyer.” Lexa said, walking over to the bed and sitting cross legged. “So she won’t hear about the news I have for you.”

“You found them…”

“Yup.” Lexa nodded. “Somehow. Although working at a law firm and on their assignments doesn’t allow for a lot of spare time.”

“Thank you so much.” Octavia breathed a sigh of relief. Lexa offered some hope. Finally.

“There’s something else, though.”

“What?”

“You’re not gonna like it.”


	11. I Say, Screw Fear. I’m Telling My Own Damn Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break on the fanfics. I have been so busy lately with tests and my school's play and such, that I don't have much time to write. I will be posting some Christmas fanfics and whatever I have prewritten, but this is the last chapter that I have written on this fic, and I'm not sure when I'm going to continue.
> 
>  
> 
> However, I have a prompts account on Instagram, @promptsgirl 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

“What is it?”

“A problem’s resurfaced with us. We’re called Grounders, by the way.”

“Go on.”

“No one’s really supposed to know this, but since I’ve been working with them for quite a while, they told me. There’s the Mountain Men.”

“Stop being so cryptic.”

“Enemies. They take immortals and experiment on them. They’re greedy. Their leader, Cage Wallace, is a bastard. Not someone you really want to see, ever.”

“He’s that bad?”

“Like President Snow in the Hunger Games on steroids. Ten times worse, if not more. I’m not kidding.”

“But how’s that supposed to do anything to me?”

“Once you enter Grounder territory, you go from neutral ground to the equivalent of a bright orange target in the middle of the woods.”

“Well, I’m in. How do I tell them?”

“You have to fill out a couple forms, proving your immortal status, and medical records, and then a paper about your soulmate. And if they want you, they invite you to their h-q.”

“And that would be-?”

“Five days, max. They always need more people. They keep disappearing, probably into the Mountain Men’s territory.”

“What kind of people are on the team?”

Lexa took a breath, counting on her fingers. “Trusted mortals; immortals; soulmates, although sometimes they die at inconvenient times. There’s plenty of rejected immortals. Some of them haven’t seen their soulmates for almost a thousand years. You work your way up the ranks, you become a respected leader. Not that hard."

“Well, I want to sign up. I’m in.” Octavia told her.

“What about Raven? You’ll think she wants in?”

“She’s having some… problems right now. Three weeks ago she’d have said yes the second you asked. And I know I shouldn’t answer for her, but I think she should take a break from all this shit for at least a little while.”

“You sure?”

“I’ve known her for sixty years. Yes.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll shoot you an email then?”

“Sounds good.”

“Great.” Lexa began to get off the bed.

“Thank you so much.”

“Just doing my job.” Lexa smiled. “Recruitments."

_ 1942 _

_ “You’re gonna be fine, right?” She tried to smile though her eyes were filling with tears. _

_ “I’ll be alright. I’ll write you as soon as I get there. Okay?” Lincoln cupped her cheeks with his palms. _

_ “Fair warning, I might write you every week.” _

_ “I’ll be waiting.” Lincoln smiled. _

_ The conductor’s whistle blew, signaling all the men to enter the train. _

_ Lincoln kissed her gently and headed for the door. _

_ Octavia watched as he sat down inside the spacious train car, and he stuck his head out the window. _

_ She ran over to him, kissing him quickly, and the train started to move, slowly at first. _

_ Lincoln waved, and Octavia walked next to the train for a few seconds, until Lincoln’s car left the station platform. _

_ She couldn’t see him anymore and she turned, following the crowd of other women and children off of the platform; headed home. _


End file.
